The present disclosure generally relates to imaging systems, and specifically relates to event cameras.
A traditional camera operates by integrating light-ray parameters over a specified period of time. This integration is synchronous and requires throughput of a large volume of data, and in turn results in a heavy power and memory requirement of the operating camera. Furthermore, many pixels in an image are static, and do not change, or change only slightly between frame captures. Thus a high volume of data is being unnecessarily generated for these unchanging pixels.